


Really Feeling It

by Dragoncat (Dragoncat1991)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncat1991/pseuds/Dragoncat
Summary: About three years after the end of Mechon War 2 and the events of the game, Dunban has sired a daughter with his old flame turned wife. Even Reyn now has a wife, and she's pregnant with his child. The Monado wielder Shulk has proposed to his childhood friend turned lover, Fiora, and things are back to normal...but little does he know, that she's feeling especially frisky this evening. Contains a few OCs. Read and review!





	Really Feeling It

“Oh my BIONIS!” A tall brunette spoke in an exasperated tone. “When’s that idiot husband of mine getting back with the food?” She elbowed the man next to her. “Look, Dunban! There’s a bunnit! We could make it into stew faster than it’ll take Reyn to get back!”  
  
  
Another woman with red hair was entertaining a two year old, dark haired and hazel eyed girl with some building blocks nearby. “He’ll be here, Gamma. Don’t mention killing wild game around my daughter, okay?”  
  
  
The little girl got up and pulled on the hand attached to her father’s crippled arm, because it was the only one dangling in her reach at the time. “Daddy! Can I have a snack?”  
  
  
Dunban smiled down at her before turning to his wife. “What do you say, Alexa? Should we give her a snack?”  
  
  
“Shouldn’t hurt her to have a small one.”  
  
  
“Will she eat granola bars?” A young blond man was on one of Outlook Park’s benches. “I have an extra one.”  
  
  
“Only if they have chocolate chips in them.” Alexa said.  
  
  
“This one does, she can have it.”  
  
  
Dunban beckoned for his daughter to follow him to his young friend, Shulk. He handed her the wrapped granola bar, smiling. The little girl looked at it quizzically. “I can’t open these.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah, sorry.” Shulk opened the granola bar and gave it back. His fiance beside him had a big grin on her face. “Say thank you to Uncle Shulk, Diana.”  
  
  
“Thank oo unkl!” Diana already had granola bar in her mouth and some of it spilled out and slurred her speech. Everyone but Gamma laughed at that. The brown haired woman had spotted her husband coming with the group’s dinner. “About time!”  
  
  
“Sorry, they had a delay, but that means the food’s fresh.” Reyn put down the food containers on the picnic table and smiled at his wife’s belly. “And how is my little speck? Not making his or her mother too overly hungry I hope.”  
  
  
“Uh, yeah! He or she is making me STARVE!” Gamma dug into a container, removed a smaller container of chicken strips, and began digging into them. Her and Reyn’s child was only about a month and a half along, so “little speck” was an accurate description.  
  
  
After dinner, Gamma and Reyn left the park first, followed by Dunban, Alexa, and Diana, leaving Shulk and Fiora by themselves in their old stomping ground. Fiora scooted closer to her fiance. “Just like old times, eh Shulk? Only with a few more added to our group…”  
  
  
“I guess. Why did you have Diana call me ‘uncle’ though?”  
  
  
“Are you not her uncle? I’m her aunt, and you are to be my husband, so that makes you her uncle.” Fiora explained.  
  
  
Shulk nodded in understanding. “Makes me wonder what we’ll be to Reyn’s kid. You didn’t hear this from me, but I think he’s both screaming on the inside and excited.”  
  
  
“Dunban just seemed excited. When he told me I was going to be an aunt, that was the biggest smile I’ve ever seen from him in my whole life!” Fiora grinned. “And you saw how he acted when Alexa was far enough along to be showing. I wouldn’t be surprised if Reyn started speaking to Gamma’s belly in baby talk too, actually.”  
  
  
Shulk chuckled. “That’d be interesting to see. Your niece, or excuse me, OUR niece, is quite adorable. I wouldn’t mind one of my own.” And then he realized he’d said that last sentence out loud and blushed. “I mean, uh…”  
  
  
But all she did was smile. “I wouldn’t mind it myself…” She scooted even closer to him on the bench, and he jolted, but didn’t resist her hug. “I’m so glad things are back to normal. I wasn’t dead for those three months, but I might as well have been!”  
  
  
“I had trouble sleeping for those three months, all I could do is replay that attack in my head, over and over, trying to figure out what I could’ve done differently to save you.” Shulk admitted. “It was really terrible. An absolute nightmare.” He hugged her tightly, and she nuzzled his cheek. They found themselves getting off of the bench to cuddle in the grass nearby. Fiora started a kiss on the lips. Shulk hesitantly returned it, but only for a few seconds before he gently pushed her away. “We have to stop this.”  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
“I think I’m, uh...getting stiff in my pants.” He hung his head, looking utterly ashamed.  
  
  
She blinked and gave him an awkward smile. “It’s just because you love me. And because you’re a guy. You know though...we could...lose our virginity to each other, right here, right now.”  
  
  
“But...we’re not married just yet.”  
  
  
“Maybe not, but we don’t have to wait...actually, I’m thinking I don’t WANT to wait. Now is the perfect time. Come on, Shulk. Give me all the love you built up while missing me those three months.” And she grabbed him and kissed him, poking her tongue into his mouth.  
  
  
 _Oh Bionis...she really wants me, no, she NEEDS me. I need her too, just as much…_ Shulk returned the kiss and stroked her golden colored hair, then moved his face to kiss her ears and neck. She cuddled closer and sighed.  _What is this feeling? Lust? No...it’s love. But it feels like lust...I want to pin her down and thrust a certain part of me into her until all my strength is gone. These thoughts...they’re so wrong, but they feel so right…_  
  
  
She was removing his shirt now. She pulled it off over his head and smiled, her eyes focused on his chest, then his upper arms. “You know what? Your biceps got a bit more bulk to them…” Then she removed her own shirt and sat there in her bra, chuckling at his blush. “So...what do you think?” Awkward silence. Fiora spoke again. “You want to take it off of me? I’ll let you.”  
  
  
He instinctively removed his pants, but left his boxers on. She stared at his crotch.  _Is that...a bulge? He did say he felt himself getting stiff...he might be rock hard by now...Bionis, I’m getting wet just thinking about it!_ “Go ahead...undress me. I’ll undress you too. If you want. You look...pretty aroused.”  
  
  
“Bionis, I’m so turned on right now, it feels restrained! Hold on a second…” He reached into his boxer fly and took out his entire package, allowing both his penis and testicles to stick out of the opening in the fabric. He was avoiding eye contact, but he went straight to pulling her bra off and throwing it on the ground.  
  
  
“Shuullllk! Raise your head! Show me those big blue eyes I fell in love with!” Fiora nearly demanded. Shulk tensed a bit at that, but slowly moved his gaze upward, stopping for a second at her breasts. His face was slightly red, he was still blushing, but somehow that just made his ocean blue oculars even more vibrant and noticeable.  
  
  
She slipped out of the shorts she was wearing. Shulk found himself looking down again, his heart pounding as he watched her take her underwear off, revealing a patch of blond hair...fairly wet blond hair. She was looking at the same area on him. He wasn’t overly large, but fully erect, and the tip had a glistening, slightly wet appearance. A closer look showed her that he had a bead of clear liquid there. Clear, not white. Just precum.  
  
  
 _I think guys only get precum if they’re super horny and excited…_  Fiora moved closer and grabbed Shulk’s outstretched shaft. Surprisingly, he didn’t even flinch. She gave him a smirk. “You’re really feeling it. I can tell.”  
  
  
He blinked.  _She’s not wrong. This is the hardest I’ve ever been. All those times I woke up with morning wood as a teenager...none of them even came close. But...damn. I really need to vary my battle chatter._  “I suppose I am.”  
  
  
She removed her hand. “...Take me.” And then she was laying down in front of him, giving him easy access to her private parts...private to anyone but him and her. Even with the hair patch, the hole was clearly visible.  
  
  
His brain was on autopilot. A bit like it was during Monado visions, only now it was his hormones and sexual desire guiding him. He didn’t consciously notice himself move forward and mount her. When he snapped back into consciousness, he was deep inside her and humping. Humping. What was he, a dog? Maybe thrusting would be the better term. She had her hand down there. She seemed to be touching her little bundle of nerves, that raised bump above the opening. With her other hand, she was touching the side of his face, and his neck, chin, and throat.  
  
  
He was getting more confident now. Her breasts weren’t the biggest he’d seen, but they were perky and adorable. Just like her personality...he couldn’t resist touching them, rolling the nipples between his thumb and fingers. In return, she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. By now it felt as if their hearts beat as one. Their breaths were coming out in panting huffs and he swore her insides were tightening around his shaft.  
  
  
After a bit, she let out a squeaky whimper and shivered, and he stopped thrusting and gave her a concerned look. She blinked at him. “No. Don’t stop...please...it feels so good.” He started thrusting again, holding her as close as possible, until she let out a satisfied moan and nearly melted into his arms. And then he grunted and released his seed into her, which felt absolutely amazing. Nearly two years of sexual tension, most built up in the span of three months, all bursting forth at once. And now he just couldn’t thrust any more, all he could do was pull out, but he did manage to give her one more kiss before curling up in the grass with a big, ecstatic grin on his face.  
  
  
She wasn’t going to try to get him to get up, he was just so adorable like that. There was just enough light left for her to see as she got dressed and put his clothes in a pile next to him, then curled around him and cuddled with him until they both fell asleep.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
The morning sunlight hit Shulk’s face from an angle. His eyes flickered open and he saw a furry, long eared face staring at him. He let out a startled gasp and shot his head up. The bunnit jumped off of him and ran away.  
  
  
“Oi! I knew I’d find you two lovebirds here!” Reyn’s voice. “Come on, get up, it’s morning-” And then he flinched slightly. “...Shulk. You’ve, uh...got something...the cucumber has left the salad.”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
Reyn pointed at the front of Shulk’s boxers. Shulk turned beet red and stuffed his manhood back in. “Well...you know what we did last night now…”  
  
  
“It would have been obvious anyway, you were curled around each other and Fiora’s hair is a mess and her shirt is on backwards. And it’s not like I’ve never seen another man’s junk before. The defense force men’s locker room...sometimes we walk around in the buff in there. I’ve done it myself a few times.”  
  
  
Fiora stirred, yawned, and slowly rose up. “Good morning, Shulk. That was amazing last night...you were so sweet, and I love your thrusting technique-” And then she noticed Reyn. She, too, turned beet red.  
  
  
“Hey, I won’t tell Dunban, I promise.” Reyn was trying not to laugh. “What happens in the park stays in the park. Just like when we were kids.”  
  
  
“Having a water balloon fight and accidentally hitting an old lady is way different than losing one’s virginity.” Shulk said.  
  
  
“And that didn’t stay in the park either.” Fiora added. “That old lady told Dunban.”  
  
  
“Well okay! Maybe I shouldn’t have used that analogy then!”  
  
  
“I’m going to tell him anyway.” Fiora said with a soft sigh. “Just in case I’m pregnant, I’d rather not surprise him with THAT bombshell.” Shulk gave her a slightly horrified look. “What? You pretty much said you wanted a kid!”  
  
  
“Not right away though I don’t think!” Shulk turned to Reyn. “You didn’t get Gamma pregnant on the first time, did you? Or didn’t you?”  
  
  
Reyn shook his head. “Nope. I think it was the second or third time. Which reminds me, she’s starting to get morning sickness and I feel so bad for her. I took a detour to come find you on the way to buy her nausea medicine. I’ll see you guys later. Fiora, your shirt’s on backwards, you might want to fix that. Shulk…” He cuffed Shulk’s shoulder. “Way to go, lover boy. Sounds like she really enjoyed it! Good for you, seeing the opportunity and taking it.” And then he walked away with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
Shulk wasn’t going to tell Reyn that Fiora had actually “seen the opportunity and took it”. But he was glad she did. And he did want kids...but he was going to cross that bridge when he got there. He turned to her. “I get dressed, you turn your shirt around, and you make that eggy toast I like so much? Is that sexist of me, asking for breakfast the morning after?”  
  
  
“It...could be. But I love you, so I don’t mind. I’m pretty hungry myself.”


End file.
